New Servant
by brenecia14
Summary: Maria was bored of America, so she decided to move to London. Now she faces the weirdness that is the Phantomhive Manor, and its servants. Will she fall for the butler Sebastian, or will she come back to her senses before it's too late? First summary, sorry if it tanks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting a story on fan fiction*nervous*please feel free to let me know what you think! criticism is very much appreciated!^_^

I knocked on the grand door of the Phantomhive Manor and waited for someone to come. I didn't have to wait long because, almost immediately after I knocked, a tall butler with black, silky hair, and brownish red eyes opened one of the giant doors. He was handsome. I cleared my throat, quietly, before speaking. "Um, I'm here for the maid position" I told him, trying to hide my nervousness. "Please, come in. My master has been expecting you." He gave me a kind smile which I returned, steeping aside so that I could enter. He shut the door, behind me and, I stared in awe at the magnificence of the manor. So that I wouldn't look like a gaping fool, I quickly placed my blank face on.

I followed the butler up a flight of stairs, only speaking to ask his name. "I am Sebastian Michaelis" he said keeping his gaze forward. I was about to tell him my name, but he claimed that he already knew it which I found strange, but decided to push the thought aside. We neared a dark brown door on the right side. Sebastian knocked which received a bored 'come in'. We entered, and I walked right up to the Earl's desk, momentarily surprised by how young he was, though I didn't show it. "You are to fill these out" said the Earl, Sebastian placing a stack of papers in front of me. "Sebastian will show you to your room. Call on him when you are done." With that, I was ignored by my new master, and taken out of the room to my own. I thanked Sebastian and was about to close my door when the butler spoke. "Forgive the Master. He has not been in the best of moods, these couple of days" he said with a kind yet creepy smile on his face. "Oh, it's fine" I reassured "everyone has those stressful times." "Thank you for understanding. My door is across the hall, so simply knock when you've finished with the paperwork." He left after that and I started on the application.

Halfway through it, I took note of the weird questions being asked. One of them was a question about my favorite color. Another one asked me if I knew how to handle a rifle. Immediately, I knew that this was no ordinary job. Oh well, too late to back out now, I thought. Once the entire packet was done, I walked across to Sebastian's room, my heart racing. He made me nervous. Not just because of obvious reasons, but something about him was…off. I thought of his smile and his eyes. It was as though they held a secret of many terrifying things that no normal person could ever dream of. I shook my head slightly, as if to shake away my disturbed thoughts, and knocked on his door. A second later, he opened up, his beautiful eyes landing on me. I handed him my packet, noticing how he stared at me with a strong intensity. I fidgeted slightly, under his gaze, silently hating myself for my weakness. "You're very lovely, Hana" he said suddenly. "Thank you" I told him, smiling a shy smile. Damn my easiness at being flattered. "After I give the young master your application, would you like a tour of the manor?" he asked. "Sure" I said unable to hold his gaze for long. He smiled that smile again then walked past me to Ciel's study. For the time being, I went back into my room. Once inside, I sighed deeply. What is wrong with me? I was acting like a complete idiot back there. If I couldn't get through one conversation, without getting all flustered, how was I going to survive a tour of the manor? This place is huge, so I have no doubt we'll be walking a while. What was I going to do? I thought.

Maybe I could tell him that I changed my mind. No, I can't do that. I have to figure out my way away around this place, otherwise, I won't know where to go tomorrow. All that's left is to suck it up. I just need to stay calm and try to speak little so that I avoid embarrassing myself. A couple minutes later, Sebastian came to get me and he started showing me all parts of the mansion. Not that the other parts of the mansion weren't great, but the place I found the most interesting was the library. I loved to read books, so imagine how excited I was to see the rows of bookshelves. Sebastian noticed this and started telling me about the type of books that were inside. I was pleased with the selection. We then moved on to the garden which was filled with many beautiful flowers. I met the gardener Finny, who was quite nice and really cute (in a girlish way). Earlier, I had met Bard, the chef, though he didn't really seem to know how to cook, and the other maid, Mey-Rin, who was rather clumsy. This would be an interesting bunch. A calm and perfect butler who did everything perfectly, a master who seemed bored and stayed distant, a chef who blew up the kitchen most of the time and could not cook, a clumsy maid who has been known to break many dishes, a cheerful boy Lolita, and an advisor of the candy factory who stayed in a weird form. And then, there was me, a shy girl who preferred to stay silent and solitary, but who deep down, had a kind heart and knew how to take care of herself. Yes, this would be very interesting.

Next day…

I woke up early today, hopped in the shower, put on my maid's uniform, and went to work. I met up with everyone, in the lobby, to figure out what today's events would be.

First, Mey-Rin and I had to set the table for breakfast, this morning. She was extremely clumsy, especially around Sebastian, who she had an obvious crush on. For the third time already, she almost dropped the food when carrying it out to the table. When we neared the table, Sebastian looked her way and she tripped over her own feet. I just barely caught the basket of blueberry cupcakes she was carrying. Fed up, I snapped. "Can't you watch where you're going?! Pay less attention to Sebastian and more attention to your job!" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room, including the young master. I took a calming breath, feeling slightly embarrassed because I was caught, like that, in front of Ciel. This was not good behavior for a new maid. Crap, what if he fires me? I thought.

I looked up, only to see that Ciel had sat down and was eating a scone, as if my outburst had not happened. I hid my relief with my blank face and walked out of the room to start washing the sheets. Mey-Rin followed, soon after, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for shouting at her. I turned to face her before she entered one of the bedchambers. "I'm sorry, Mey-Rin" I told her which earned me a smile. "You don't have to apologize; I know how clumsy I am around Sebastian." She said. After a moment of silence, we both went back to work. We did a lot of work from changing bed sheets to dusting off the statues outside. While I was cleaning one, I saw Finny carrying two giant bags of fertilizer as if they weighed nothing. I was quite impressed because he was scrawny in stature with absolutely no evidence of his strength. I cleaned the statue quickly and went over to him. The moment Finny saw me, he smiled, and I returned it. "I couldn't help but notice how strong you are" I complimented him, earning a shy blush. "Thank you, it's because well…" he trailed off. "You don't have to tell me, if you're not comfortable" I told him, even though I kind of wanted to know. "It's no offense against you" he piped up "it was just a life changing situation" he said sheepishly, unable to meet my eyes.

I didn't understand, but I wasn't going to pester him about it. He could tell me when we get to know each other better. "Maria, why aren't you working?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and faced none other than Sebastian. My heart sped up, in anticipation. "Sorry, I'll get back to work, right away" I said. However, before I could move a muscle, he spoke again. "Perhaps you should take your own advice about paying more attention to your job." That hit the mark, making me feel irritated. I wanted to protest that he was wrong, and tell him that the situations were not the same thing, but I didn't. "You're right. Please excuse me" I said in a calm voice, averting my gaze from his. I fumed on the inside, as I walked passed him, thinking that he was a jerk. Any feelings crush-wise were destroyed, which made a lump form in my throat. I knew that it meant my feelings were hurt. I forcefully, swallowed the lump down and focused my mind on work for the next three hours, until we, the servants, finally got our lunch break. All of us gathered outside and sat under a table with a giant umbrella that shaded us from the sun, except Sebastian. He was outside with us too, but he sat at a table by himself, drinking tea and looking perfect doing it. I was stilled ticked off by his earlier comment and ignored him completely.

What did he know, anyway? I was a hard worker and very responsible. I simply went to make light conversation with Finny. It was only for a moment, too. He had walked up exactly when I was about to leave, so he could suck it!

Not in the mood for talking, as you can tell, I simply listened to everyone else talk, keeping my emotions hidden. Fifteen minutes later, our lunch break ended, signaling for us to get back to work. I held back a sigh, as I stood up to leave, when my wrist was, suddenly, grabbed. I looked at the gloved hand, but didn't look at the owner of it. "Yes, Sebastian" I said in an unaffected tone, though I could feel another lump rising in my throat. He released my wrist and gently grabbed my chin so that he could make me face him. I stared at him blankly, even as my heart sped up. His eyes bore into mine, with the same intensity as yesterday, but I refused to look away this time. "You have mustard on your cheek" he said with a small smile on his face that represented kindness whereas his eyes held mischief. Sebastian lifted a hanky to my cheek and whipped the mustard off, giving a pleased smile. However, he didn't release me right away for his thumb brushed against my lips and lingered there. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and looked away. "You're cute, Maria" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I pushed him away and ran toward the house, confused by his actions. I didn't go back to work, because I didn't want to run into him, so I went back to my room and locked myself inside. My breath was raspy from running, but I knew that it was also due to the tears that I was desperately trying to hold back.

I wasn't going to cry. If I did, it would seem like he won, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let him win. How dare he try and play with my feelings! I hated him, most definitely, now. From now on, I would ignore him and pretend like he didn't exist.

When Mey-Rin knocked on my door, to tell me dinner was ready. I made up an excuse that I wasn't feeling well and that I would skip it. She offered to bring me soup, but I told her I wasn't hungry, even though my stomach was growling. After she left, I went to bed early and had calming dreams about my family back in America.

Next Morning…

I got up, took a shower, put on my other made uniform, and headed downstairs. Like yesterday, we set the tables and surprisingly, Mey-Rin wasn't as clumsy as before, though she almost dropped something once. I felt Sebastian's eyes on me throughout breakfast, but I refused to look at him, pointedly only speaking to Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin. After some time, Master Ciel spoke up. "What happened between you two, Sebastian and Maria?" He asked sounding slightly irritated. It was silent before Sebastian spoke up. I was interested to hear what he would tell Ciel. "We had a misunderstanding about something, my lord" he said calmly. "And what might that be?" Ciel pestered, his tone hinting that it better be good. I butted in, before Sebastian could say anything more. "Honestly, young master, I don't think it is of any importance. I will not allow my feelings to get in the way of my work, if that is what plague's you" I stated with nonchalance. I stared Ciel straight in the eye, as I said this, only receiving a blank look in turn. "Whatever you say" he stated, standing to leave. Sebastian automatically, followed, sending a look in my direction. I ignored him again and ate a scone.

Days Later…

I headed to the kitchen, so that I could make something to eat for lunch. When I went inside, to my dismay, Sebastian was also there. I thought about turning around, but I didn't want it to seem like I was running away. There was no way I was going to let him intimidate me. If I wanted to make myself a sandwich, I would, regardless of his presence. After all, I was pretending like he didn't exist. I felt his eyes on my back, as I surveyed the fridge for ham, cheese, mayo, and lettuce, but pretended to not notice. I grabbed those ingredients and placed them on the counter while I went and got a plate. I, also, placed that on the counter, and retrieved two slices of bread. I was almost done with my sandwich when Sebastian finally spoke. "Maria" he said in a voice that was slightly firm. Even though his tone shook me a little, I continued to ignore him. He said my name again, this time, grabbing my arm so that I looked at him. "Let go" I said calmly, though my eyes narrowed a bit. "Stop being childish, you are angry over nothing" he said eyes, also, narrowed. I tried to snatch my arm away, but his grip was like a vice. "You think what happened was nothing" I stated, my eyes locked onto the counter, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. My head snapped in his direction. "You know, exactly, what I'm talking about!" I seethed "during lunch break, on my second day here, you…whispered something to me" I told him, my voice going soft, and my eyes drifting back to the counter. After a moment, he spoke again, his voice sounding amused. "You mean, when I said that you were cute?" I nodded. "Did you not want me to call you cute?" he asked, turning my face toward his and leaning close to me. His voice held a seductive note in it. I averted my eyes, my cheeks a little red. "That's not what I meant. Earlier you'd said something mean to me then you called me cute. It seemed like you were trying to play with my feelings" I told him, feeling uncomfortable with him so close.

"That was not my intention" he said wrapping his free arm around my waist to bring me closer. I looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth. He wasn't easy to read like the others. Suddenly, lust filled his eyes when he spoke next. "At first, I thought to stay away from you because the moment I saw you, I wanted to have you, and to have you would contain a price, but when I saw that mustard on your cheek, you looked absolutely delicious and for a moment, I couldn't resist." His eyes flashed a crimson color, making me freeze. "W-What are you?" I asked, fear creeping up on me. "A demon" he said with that smile of his. Those two words played over and over in my head, until I felt I might pass out. So that's what was off about him, I thought. I fainted after that.

I woke with a start and saw that it was night outside. Next to my bed was Sebastian who smiled at me. My heart quickened in my chest from excitement and I blushed, before all at once what happened a few hours ago played in my head. My heart started to beat quickly from fear, afterwards. Sebastian noticed the change and sat beside me on my bed, with a blank face. I wanted to get up and dash out the door, but I had no doubt that he would be on me before I could even get off the bed. I sat up and lay my head on my knees. "What do you want?" I asked shakily. "You" he answered simply, voice calm. "What were you talking about earlier?" I started "when you said there was a price in order for you to have me." I could practically feel him smile. "You would have to make a contract with me. I would grant you a wish such as: get revenge on someone, and in exchange, you would have to let me devour your soul" said Sebastian. I was silent for a long while, shaken by his words. "If you ate my soul, how would you be with me?" I asked in curiosity. "I would have to bring you down to the place where I dwell." I didn't need him to tell me where that place was. "What if I refuse to sign a contract with you?" I asked, afraid of the answer. It was his turn to be silent. With a lot of courage, I looked at him. His face was grim, and he looked at me immediately after I stared at him. "I will not force you" he said. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I knew for certain that I did not want to become what he was. Seeming to know what I was thinking, he nodded at me, stood up, and went back into his room. I was relieved.

END (this story did not go as I planned at all! I wanted to put more sexy things in here! Oh well *shrugs*) Hope you enjoyed!^w^


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning and did the same routine consisting of getting up, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and throwing on my maid's uniform. The only difference about today was that, now, I knew a secret about the Phantomhive butler.

At least, I think it's a secret. For all I know everyone here could know that Sebastian is a…Demon.

After he'd told me last night, I was completely terrified. He'd told me that he wanted me to become a Demon as well, but how could I say yes to that? I sighed in slight frustration. I didn't want to think anymore, so without further delay, I headed downstairs to set the table as usual.

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard greeted me with kind smiles this morning. I returned the smiles of course, but now I found myself skeptical of them. In fact, I remember that time when Finny was reluctant to tell me about how he got his strength.

I decided, today, I would ask him about that. If I was going to make it in this place, I would have to know more information about my companions.

In The Garden…..

I watched Finny from the corner of my eye, as the boy-lolita plucked weeds while singing a happy tune that he'd apparently made up. He seemed genuinely sweet, nothing about him screamed danger and yet, he was hiding something. Time to put my plan into play, I thought.

Strolling up to Finny, I put on the kindest smile that I could muster. "Hello, Finny. You're working very hard, I see."

He smiled back in return, practically radiating kindness. "Hi, Maria, you're working hard too. Don't you just love this sunny day!" he exclaimed, giggling girlishly.

"Yes. The weather is wonderful…may I ask something personal?" That's right, Maria, get the info.

Finny looked surprised by the sudden change in topic, but agreed nonetheless.

"How did you get your strength? You never told me before." At this point, he started to look uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let it slide this time.

The people in this manner appeared to have secrets, and I wanted, no, needed to know what those secrets were.

"Well, um, I was-" "Maria" called a familiar deep voice. I turned around and faced none other than Sebastian.

My heart began to pound loudly in my chest and I wanted to do nothing more than to run for my life, screaming. Of course, I wasn't going to do that.

"Yes, Sebastian." I was pleased with myself for not letting my voice shake.

"Shouldn't you be working?" asked the Demon butler voice flat and face expressionless. "Yes, please forgive me. It will not happen a third time."

I was about to walk away when he spoke again. De ja vu much, I thought. "If you have enough free time to talk, then perhaps you should go to your room and began packing."

I turned from my position a few feet ahead of him. "Do you mean to say that I'm fired?" I asked. No way could this be happening. I've barely been here three weeks.

"No, only my master is able to decide who gets fired. I only meant to pack clothes for our trip. We will be staying at the Trancy manor for the next two days."

"Huh? When was that decided? The young master didn't tell us about a trip," asked the ever so innocent Finny.

"It was not something meant for all the servants. The young master only asked that Hana come." Sebastian looked at me when he said the last sentence.

I was surprised, to say the least. After all, I was just a new maid.

Sebastian seemed to know what I was thinking because his next words ceased my curiosity. "My lord thinks that you are more efficient than the others, and that you will not cause harm to the Trancy manor."

"Huh?" said Finny with a hurt expression on his face. I had to suppress my laughter at that. The boy-lolita just looked so adorable.

That Night…

Ciel, Sebastian, and I arrived at the Trancy manor around 9:00, just in time for dinner, according to the butler Claude. To tell the truth, I was really peeved that the young master didn't bring the others along. Now, I won't be able to learn about them and how they started working at the Phantomhive manor.

Another reason that I wish the group had come along was that everyone in this manor, creeped me out, Alois Trancy being the creepiest. One minute he was all smiles and such then the next, he was acting like a total jerk. I just couldn't understand him.

"Your name is Maria, right?" asked the blond halfway through dinner. "Yes, my Lord." I bowed to Alois, standing next to my master on his left.

"You're very pretty!" he exclaimed cheerfully before his voice became more seductive. "I'd like you to come and stay in my room tonight."

Before I could start to politely turn away his invitation, he started telling his butler to make arrangements. "A young lady should not sleep in your room," started Claude "let alone a servant." He looked at me with a blank expression as he said this to his master.

"But I want her to!" whined the Earl, once again his bubbly and kind self, at least, for now. Sebastian chose that time to speak. "Maria, go upstairs and draw the young master a warm bath." I nodded, feeling happy to leave the room.

Entering the master's bedroom, I went straight to the restroom. It was huge! Every spot shined and sparkled in glorious white. How wonderful, I thought.

Once the bath was drawn, I headed back downstairs to let The young master know. However, once I arrived downstairs, no one was there. I figured that maybe the two Earl's had business to speak of in private.

I went back upstairs and went into my bedroom to begin unpacking my clothing. Most likely, I would be wearing my maid uniform throughout the trip, but just in case that there was a ball of some sort, I packed a beautiful light blue dress . . It was made out of soft silk, so smooth that it ran through your fingers like water.

There was a knock on my door which I immediately answered with a 'come in.' In walked Sebastian whose face was expressionless. That was his trademark expression around me, ever since that day. "The young master requests your presence in his room," said the Demon butler.

I quickly put the dress away and started to head out the door. I stopped next to Sebastian for a moment. There was something that I felt like I needed to say. Most likely it wouldn't fix the awkward air between us both, but it was worth saying.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." With that, I headed to the master's room, ready to do whatever he asked of me.

**Okay, so I really didn't know what to write for this chapter**** so forgive me if it's unsatisfactory. If you could please, maybe, suggest some things to help me out for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it! ^w^ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
